Bazaar Terminal
While Bank locations in static cities have Bazaar Terminals, in addition to Bank Terminals, Bazaar Terminals can also be located separated throughout a city. The Bazaar is an important part of the economy in SWG, as it allows players to securely buy and sell all types of items without having to meet in person. The Bazaar supports instant sale and auction, but the 10 million credit cap limits how much one can earn by selling goods. This also limits the selection of items regularily available. Each character is also limited to 25 items in the bazaar system. This includes any offers to private vendors as well as items available from winning bids or unsuccessful sales. In order to pick up an item purchased, you must be in the city at which the item was deposited. The default listing is for items in the current city, but this can be changed to all items on the planet or all items in the galaxy. When purchasing items from instant sale, the item automatically goes into your inventory (if it is not full). Transactions on the bazaar are withdrawn and deposited from your bank account, so you don't have to worry about having cash on hand. If you do not have enough cash in your bank account, but do have enough on hand, you must deposit it in your bank account to purchase the item. Player vendors (if listed) can also be browsed using Bazaar Terminals, using the same sorting and search filter system available to the Bazaar. Once a prospective vendor is located, the listing may be right clicked, providing the option of "Waypoint to Vendor". The waypoint will be saved in the datapad as "Vendor Item ( credits, )" - for example: "Vendor Item (3000 credits, Appearance tab belt (invisible))". =Filters= There are 5 filters available to all players, regardless of profession and level. Location Filter * Entire Galaxy * This Planet * This Region Object Type Filter This filter is where you narrow down your search, allthough there is the 'All' category (which includes all items that is listed for sale, whether they are on public vendors or not) this category does not allow you to use the 'Item Attribute Filter'. If you know what type of object you are looking for, its highly reccomended to narrow down your search with the object type filter so you can further specify your search, using the other filters available. Item Attribute Filter This filter will allow you to specify which stats the item you are looking for should have. Depending on the object type filter, you will have a variety of item attributes available for search. Item attributes can be different from item to item, so you will only ever have the attributes available that is native to the specific object type you have selected in the object type filter. Item Name Filter This is a raw text field where you can specify the name of the object you are looking for. The field takes numbers as well as characters. Its very usefull if you are unaware of the object type but do know the name of the object. If the item have several names, you can select a few letters of each word to further specify the search. Price Filters * Minimum Price Filter: number field that will allow you to specify a minimum price for the item you are looking for. * Maximum Price Filter: number field that will allow you to specify a maximum price for the item you are looking for. Category:Bazaar Terminal Category:City Terminals